


White Sheets

by KellinJoJo



Series: I would know you in the dark [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Erwin is just a romantic sap, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Visually Impaired Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJoJo/pseuds/KellinJoJo
Summary: Erwin Smith was never much of a morning person but with Levi around mornings become a bit more bearable.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: I would know you in the dark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	White Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> The moment you may or may not have been waiting for...an Erwin POV! This was just a nice little piece I wanted to write as a sort of filler for the series and because I just love soft Erwin. 
> 
> As always thank you to those that keep reading this and thank you to those that are just now finding this!

Contrary to popular belief, Erwin Smith was not a morning person. The feeling of light hitting his eyelids in the morning was the bane of his existence and the blaring sound of the alarm on his phone was even worse. Usually the only thing that was able to pull him out of his morning stupor was a cup of coffee or two, but recently he had found other reasons to slowly enjoy waking up. Levi. 

Waking up by yourself is an incredibly lackluster way to start the morning but waking up next to someone else was comforting. Erwin found that now he liked waking up to the light hitting his eyelids and slowly peeling them open only to see Levi resting next to him. It never got old to wake up on the mornings the other stayed the night only to see him tucked under the blankets and face pressed into the pillows. Levi always looked so at peace when he slept which made Erwin happy considering he was well aware of Levi’s insomnia. 

This morning was no different as he woke up to the vibrating phone on his bed. On the days that Levi stayed over he had taken to setting his alarm to vibrate rather than ring so he wouldn’t disturb the sleep Levi so desperately needed. Quickly he shut the alarm off with squinted eyes and turned onto his back so he could let his eyes do their morning adjustment. The edges of his vision are dark and all he can see is a decent sized circle in front of him. His eyes watch the ceiling fan and he’s glad to see that he won’t have a blurry day. Instead things seem clear but like always the edges of his vision were non-existent. 

A yawn ripped his mouth open and he went to lay the back of his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle it the slightest bit. Once his mouth shut, he moved so he could turn on his side in an attempt to look at the other sleeping figure. Levi was either up by now or still asleep depending on the type of night he had at the bar, so it looked like he had a rougher night since he was still in a deep sleep. The edges of his lips quirked into a smile as he let his eyes rove over the sleeping face and this was one of the rare moments he could truly see Levi. Right now, Levi was in the center of his vision and not in his peripheral which meant he was able to see every line of his face. Not to mention his vision wasn’t blurry today so Levi’s face was smooth. These were the mornings that he found it hard to get out of bed. 

For a moment he just rested there and was content to just look at the slighter body tucked away under the blankets. Erwin could see that all the lines in Levi’s face weren’t present. The crease between his brows was gone and the light furrow that was settled on his forehead at times was gone. Dark lashes rested against pale skin in a beautiful contrast and he could even see the faint dusting of freckles along the bridge of his nose. Every so often there was a twitch of his eyelids that made Erwin suck in a breath...afraid the moment would be broken and they would both be awake. Black hair was brushing over parts of his face that would occasionally make his nose twitch and it was one of the cutest things Erwin had probably ever seen. As his eyes drifted down he took note of the way his lips were parted and soft breaths puffed past the thin lips and ghosted over the pillow. 

Erwin shifted so he could lay a little closer and then moved a hand as gently as he could in order to let it hover over Levi’s cheek. He waited a moment before he gently brushed his fingers over his forehead to push the bangs back. Levi just gave a small hum but didn’t wake up much to Erwin’s delight. A sleepy smile tugged at his lips as he looked over the other and then finally let his knuckles brush over a cheekbone. 

The sun was washing over the other’s face in a way that made him look ethereal. Especially against the white sheets. Black hair spilled over the white pillow and pale skin still managing to contrast against the white. 

A hum settled in Erwin’s throat as he pulled his hand back and instead let his index finger skim over the bridge of Levi’s nose. He was so glad that this was his morning. That he was able to wake up next to someone like Levi. They’d only been together in an established relationship for a month and a half now but he was utterly taken up with the other. Mike liked to say he was whipped but Erwin didn’t mind the teasing since he was happy with Levi so whether he was whipped or not shouldn’t matter considering he was incredibly happy. 

Not many had been able to handle the fact he was visually impaired. They couldn’t handle him being clumsy or in need of assistance with things at times. People usually were put off by the fact it was possible he could be totally blind at some point in his life. Dating had always been usually one and done for him, but meeting Levi had been the breath of fresh air he needed. Levi was someone who didn’t beat around the bush and was okay with talking about uncomfortable topics. He was never afraid to be blunt with Levi and treated him like he was just like any normal seeing person. It was something he craved considering Mike and Nanaba had a tendency to hover when he didn’t need it. 

Now he had someone who never hesitated. Someone that made it clear he didn’t accept excuses and would always hold him accountable. Levi was someone that not many could handle and Erwin figured that was why the two worked so well. For the most part they were opposites in most ways but that didn’t seem to deter either of them in the slightest. Even now as he looked at the man next to him he couldn’t help but feel utterly enamoured. 

Though all too soon the reverie was broken and eyelids began to flutter the slightest bit. Levi was starting to wake up which wasn’t the worst thing on the planet but it meant that Erwin couldn’t just be content to watch him. He watched as the other began to stir and it was all too familiar. Levi was a slow riser and also not much of a morning person. It always started with his nose twitching a few times and then the twitch traveled up to his eyes. Erwin would always watch the furrow settle right back between Levi’s brows as he tried to fight off his body trying to wake itself up. The slighter would shift his body and let out a huff of a breath before closing his mouth to smack his lips and then finally eyes would open. 

Erwin always loved to see the sleep in Levi’s eyes. The grey irises were hazy with sleep every time and it was always fun to watch the other register where he was and who he was with. It was like watching a weight lift off of Levi’s shoulders in the instant he remembered where he was. With a soft hum the blond moved his hand so he could once again brush his fingers through Levi’s hair and then push the strands away from his face, “Good morning.” 

His own voice was still laced with the lingerings of sleep and he noticed the way Levi’s eyes closed and he shifted a bit closer, “is it good?” That was his response nearly every morning and Erwin had taken to different cheesy lines that would always have Levi wrinkling his nose or rolling his eyes. A light smile tugged on his lips as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “It’s always a good morning when I get to start it off with you.” 

Levi clicked his tongue and like always wrinkled his nose before leaning into the feeling of lips against his skin, “whatever, sap.” Most people found it hard to read Levi but even in this short span of time Erwin had already managed to pick up on the different inflections in his voice. He could hear the affection sewn into the words and especially in the teasing remark of calling him a sap. A chuckle settled into his chest as he moved to wrap his arms around Levi with one coming up to gently cradle his head. The smaller shifted a bit to get closer as well as move so Erwin’s arms could comfortably wrap around his body. 

Another thing Erwin had realized over the course of these mornings was that Levi happened to always be more affectionate in the morning. He showed his affections mostly in acts of service which was nice but with Erwin being more of a physical touch person...it could be difficult for him. So the mornings were always nice considering they both got what they wanted. 

Levi’s face was pressed into his neck which allowed him to feel the small tickle of his breath against the crook of his neck. There was the occasional flutter of lashes as well which brought a sleepy smile to his face. It was comforting to feel the warmth radiating off of Levi and seep into his own person. Everything felt so perfect. 

The two of them laid like that for what felt like hours though he knew it had maybe been ten or fifteen minutes. If he didn’t want to be late then he would have to get up soon which was not something he wanted to do. Especially when he felt the soft press of lips right to the pulse point of his neck. For the umpteenth time that morning, all he could feel was warmth spread through his chest. Before he pulled away, he gave a small hum as he glanced down at the mess of black hair tucked into his neck. Erwin moved his hand to brush fingertips over his cheek and gently grabbed Levi’s chin in his fingers. He hummed softly as he tipped his chin up and leaned down to bump their noses together, “I need to get up.”

Grey eyes just look up at him and there’s a flash of something he doesn’t recognize but as soon as it’s there it’s gone. Levi just clicked his tongue before nodding, “I’ll go make breakfast.” His words are soft as he spoke and Erwin leaned up to press a kiss to his eyebrow, “if you want.” 

“I do,” the answer is quick and it has him chuckling. 

“Then make breakfast. I need to shower and get dressed so take your time,” He pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose and then over his left cheek. His lips traveled down and kissed along his jaw and neck all the while never touching his lips. 

Levi made a soft sound before letting his hands drift up to settle into his hair, only to softly yank him up so they’re eye level, “Doesn’t seem like you want to get up just yet. Either kiss me or get up.” 

Always so blunt, he thought to himself before he’s nodding at the other, “Do you want me to?”

The other is quiet and he can see the gears in his head turning which makes Erwin quirk a brow, “Well then I suppose I can just...get up them... “ He trailed off and slowly moved to unwrap himself from the other only to then stand up. His movements were slow to compensate for his lack of peripheral sight as well as to see if Levi was actually going to stop him. Right as he was about to take a step towards the bathroom he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. 

Levi is kneeling on the bed and Erwin is amazed at how quick and quiet the other moved. They were nearly the same height like this but still just a few inches off. Levi pulled him down the rest of the way to press a light kiss to his lips before pulling away, “Don’t ask stupid questions. Now go shower so you aren’t late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed then please leave a kudos or comment, and like always please don't hesitate to leave a comment or suggestion to make this series better :')


End file.
